No puedo odiarte
by Roxiie.FoxiieWeasley
Summary: "¿Sabes qué? ¡Te odio!- Le gritó ella." Cuando se pone celosa, habla sin pensar & ni siquiera se da cuenta de que puede herir sus sentimientos. OS Roxanne&Lorcan/ Lorxanne.


-¿Sabes qué? ¡Te odio!- Gritó Roxanne a su marido, el rubio que se encontraba frente a ella. Al decir aquellas palabras se arrepintió en aquél mismo momento & justo cuando iba a retractarse, él habló.

-¡Yo también te odio!- Le gritó de vuelta, haciendo que las palabras le chocaran.

Ella no dijo nada & simplemente se volteó para ir a la habitación con cama matrimonial.

-¡Me llevaré a Liam!- Gritó Lorcan, refiriéndose al hijo de poco más de un año que tenían ambos. Liam Anthony Scamander Weasley.

-¡Lárgate!- Fue lo único que ella le gritó de vuelta, sin intención alguna de salir, no permitiría que la viera llorando.

Lorcan en la sala suspiró, arrepentido de sus palabras pero su orgullo pudo más en ese momento. ¿Por qué tenían que ser así? Merlín, como amaba a esa mujer.

Un pequeño niño, absorto de todo jugaba con una varita de juguete que le había regalado su abuelo, George Weasley. El niño era rubio igual que su padre, eran idénticos excepto que el pequeño tenía los ojos marrones de su madre & los labios rosados & rellenos, como Roxanne.

Lorcan tomó a su hijo en brazos, el cual hizo burbujas de baba con la boca haciendo reír a su padre. Salió de la casa luego de tomar la pañalera, no sin antes echarle una ojeada a la foto que colgaba en la pared de él besando la mejilla de Roxanne & otra justo al lado, de ella besando su mejilla. Suspiró & cerró la puerta.

Eran las 4:30 de la tarde ¿Qué podía hacer a esta hora? No se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir a visitar a su cuñado & sus sobrinos.

Una mujer castaña de pelo ondulado abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¡Lorcan! ¡Liam! &…- Cher miró, en busca de Roxanne & Lorcan medio sonrió.- Pasen.- Continuó con entusiasmo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-Hola Cher ¿Qué tal todo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, dejando a un emocionado Liam en el suelo.

-Todo muy bien gracias. ¿Ya comiste? Le falta poco a la cena.-Dijo ella, & él solo rió asintiendo. Agradeció en silencio que no preguntara como se encontraba él ya que cuando se trataba de Roxanne, no podía ocultar nada.- Fred está arriba, sube.- Indicó ella & luego de dedicarle una sonrisa se devolvió a su labor en la cocina.

-No hagas desastres Liam.- Le ordenó a su hijo, revolviéndole el cabello a su pequeña sobrina Amy solo unos cuantos meses mayor que su hijo.

Se dirigió enseguida hacia arriba hacia donde se encontraba el cuarto de Fred, donde seguramente veía algún programa muggle. Tocó dos veces la puerta, esperando respuesta de adentro.

-Pasa princesita.- Dijo con una voz suave & tierna, con la que obviamente se dirigía a quien pensaba era su hija.

Lorcan abrió la puerta con una sonrisa divertido en el rostro.

-No soy tu princesita, pero igual paso.- Dijo el rubio asomando su cabeza por la puerta & se encontró con un moreno avergonzado.

-¡Lorcan! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No puedo visitar a mi cuñado favorito?-Respondió, alzando una ceja.

-Soy el único que tienes, idiota.- Respondió Fred riendo.- ¿& mi hermana?-Preguntó mientras Lorcan se sentaba en un sofá que había en aquella gigantesca habitación.- ¿Está con Cher abajo?- Formuló otra pregunta el moreno sin dejar responder al rubio, aunque este no tenía intención alguna de responder.

El rubio se inclinó hacia delante dejando que sus codos se apoyaran poco antes de sus rodillas & entrelazó sus manos, echando su cabeza hacia delante & soltando un largo suspiro. Fred comprendió de inmediato e hizo una mueca. Colocó una mano en la espalda de su cuñado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Pelearon?- Dijo Fred en un hilillo de voz, palmeando en apoyo la espalda de su cuñado.

-Como no tienes idea.- Respondió el rubio, evidentemente dolido.

Las palabras de su chica, su esposa, su novia & el amor de su vida le habían dolido a pesar de que sabía que había estado presa de un enojo justificado.

-Tranquilo Lorcan. ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?- Se levantó del sofá a buscar unos vasos en una pequeña alacena que tenía en la habitación.- ¿Quieres algo de Whisky de fuego?- Preguntó al rubio que levantó la cabeza & negó con una media sonrisa.

-Algo de agua estará bien para mí.- Respondió & Fred sonrió.

-Mantienes tu promesa ¿cierto?- Lorcan sonrió de lado, asintiendo.

Cuando Roxanne & él se casaron Lorcan le prometió a Roxanne que jamás volvería a beber, ya que la última ve que lo hizo no tuvo un episodio muy bonito. Él le prometió que no lo haría más a menos que fuera una ocasión especial en la que ambos bebían una copa pero ninguno llegaba a embriagarse. Luego de tres años, aquella promesa seguía en pie.

-Siempre pensé que el primer novio de mi hermana, & por consiguiente con quien se casaría, sería un idiota.- Lorcan sonrió ante tal información.- En definitiva lo eres.- El rubio frunció el ceño, haciendo reír al moreno mientras le entregaba un vaso con agua.- Pero eres el mejor idiota para mi hermana.- Concluyó con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué sucedió?

Lorcan bebió un sorbo de su vaso con agua.

Flash Back

-¡Lily!- Exclamó Roxanne con alegría al ver a su prima mirando algunos papeles en el escritorio de secretaria que poseía.

-¡Roxie!.- Exclamó la misma, levantándose de su asiento para poder caminar hasta su prima.- ¡Liam! ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Vine a visitar.- Respondió la pelinaranja con una sonrisa acomodándose un rizo detrás de la oreja & sonriéndole a su pequeño niño rubio que tenía la boca sucia por algún dulce ingerido recientemente.

Lily sonrió divertida.

-¿Te anuncio?- Preguntó Lily, tomando el teléfono de la mesa. Ella era la secretaria de Lorcan, quien trabajaba como zoólogo mágico.

-No, quiero darle una sorpresa. ¿Hay alguien con él?-

-No que yo sepa.- Respondió Lily, sentándose de nuevo en su silla sonriéndole a su prima.- Pasa.

Roxanne asintió & continuó con el camino que llevaba a la oficina de su esposo, de la mano del pequeño que daba saltitos.

En la oficina Lorcan revisaba algunos papeles sobre algún nuevo animal recién encontrado. Al parecer solo habían encontrado un macho & una hembra siendo esos dos los únicos dos en su especia que sobrevivieron a un incidente forestal. Al parecer habían estado buscando alguna especie como esa desde hace bastante, pero no lograban encontrar ninguna ya qu se suponía que estaban extintos, era un gran descubrimiento.

Dentro de la oficina, inclinada de sobremanera sobre Lorcan, se encontraba una mujer de cabellera castaña, elevado maquillaje, con ropa al menos 2 tallas menor de la que se supone debía usar, Pamela Parkinson.

-Pamela, retírate. Necesito verificar estos papeles & estás interrumpiendo mi trabajo.- Le dijo en tono duro & frío a la chica, con la única intención de que se fuera.

-Eres un aguafiestas Scamander, solo quería ayudarte.-

-No quiero tu ayuda. Esta no es tu área & agradecería de sobre manera que te retiraras a tu área de trabajo antes de que tenga que hacer un reporte sobre ti.- Le dijo, él dejando los papeles sobre su escritorio & notoriamente irritado.

Ella lanzó una mala mirada & se retiró pero justo cuando salió se encontró con la imagen de Roxanne Weasley sonriendo de la mano de su hijo, hablando con Lily. "Esta es mi oportunidad" Pensó para sí misma. Entró de vuelta al cuarto & se sacó la chaqueta, estrujándose el cabello.

-¿No te dije que te fueras?-Exclamó Lorcan ya demasiado irritado. Ella se mordió el labio inferior insinuantemente.- ¡Largo de aquí Pamela Parkinson!-Gritó furioso.

-Yo sé que me deseas, Scamander.- Le guiñó un ojo insinuante. A Lorcan se le desencajó el rostro por un momento, preguntándose que era lo que pretendía Pamela.

-¡Papi!- La voz de un niño llamó la atención de Lorcan haciéndose a un lado para poder ver quienes estaban parados en la puerta. Roxanne, con una expresión seria & evidentemente molesta, & Liam saltando emocionado al lado de su madre.

Pamela se giró hacia ellos con una expresión de fingida inocencia.

-Oh, lo siento. Vendré luego, señor Scamander & así terminamos nuestro trabajo.- Dijo con, lo que ella pensaba, era voz seductora cosa que solamente logró darle asco a Lorcan.

-Tranquila Parkinson, terminen su trabajito.- Dijo ella en tono enojado, resaltando la palabra "trabajito" pero con una fingida expresión calmada.- La que se retira, soy yo.- Tomó a Liam en brazos.- Vamos mi amor.- Le dijo al pequeño antes de salir echa una furia por la puerta de la oficina.

-¡Roxanne!- Gritó saliendo de atrás de su escritorio para intentar salir detrás de su esposa.- ¡Roxie, amor!- Exclamó de nuevo, abriendo la puerta.

-Lorcan, lo siento yo no…-Comenzó Pamela, pero Lorcan la interrumpió.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE! Ya has hecho lo suficiente.- Le gritó, haciéndole retroceder un poco & continuó con su camino por el pasillo detrás de la pelinaranaja & su hijo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Preguntó Lily alarmada al ver a Lorcan salir corriendo detrás de Roxanne que había pasado con Liam en brazos no hacía menos de un minuto.

-Ahora no, Lily.- Respondió un agitado Lorcan. Lily se preocupó pero vio salir a Pamela Parkinson de la oficina con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios.

-Roxie, Roxie, Roxie.- Dijo logrando alcanzarla & tomarla del brazo.

-Suéltame Lorcan.- Exigió ella, zafándose del agarre de Lorcan mirándolo con enojo.

Más que enojada, estaba celosa. El sabía perfectamente le desprecio que sentía ella contra Pamela Parkinson por todas las cosas que le había hecho mientras estuvieron en el colegio & las que aún seguía haciendo.

Liam, absorto de la situación & sin entender nada, estiró sus brazos hacia Lorcan.

-¡Papi!- Exclamó con su voz infantil. Roxanne cedió al agarre & le entregó el niño a Lorcan, quien lo tomó sonriéndole al pequeño para que no se preocupara.

-Roxie, déjame explicarte.- Le pidió él volviendo al tomarla por el brazo, pero ella se volvió a zafar del agarre.

-¡Te dije que me sueltes!- Murmuró ella entre diente con enojo para no asustar a su hijo que no tenía nada que ver con la situación. El pequeño se entretenía, picando la mejilla de su padre & jugando con la corbata de rayas.- No tienes nada que explicar. Todo quedó más que claro ¿No?- Dijo ella en tono sarcástico.- Si me disculpas, iré a mi casa. Recuerda que estás con nuestro hijo, no te pongas a hacer tus "trabajitos" delante de él.- Añadió luego, haciendo comillas en el aire. Se acercó a su hijo & besó su mejilla.- Te amo, bebé. Te veo más tarde.- Le dijo co una sonrisa & el niño miró a su mamá con sus grandes ojos marrones & asintió un poco con la cabeza.

Lorcan observó la escena & pudo notar una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de su mujer lo que lo hizo sonreír al él también. Tomó con su mano libre el rostro de la pelinaranja & antes de que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, besó sus labios cortamente. Roxanne lo empujó con cuidado poniendo mala cara, pero no dijo nada.

Con un crack, desapareció del lugar. Lorcan suspiró.

-¿Quieres un helado, campeón?- Le preguntó a su hijo, resignado a que debía dejar que Roxanne se tranquilizara. El niño respondió con un efusivo "si", seguido de aplausos.

Pasó unas horas con el pequeño, lo llevó a comer un helado, jugó con él en un parque muggle & de paso lo llevó a visitar a sus padres. Su madre preguntó sobre su día & sobre Roxanne pero se las arregló para mentir sobre las respuestas & convencer a su madre de que fingiera creerle.

A eso de las 3 de la tarde, Lorcan estaba de vuelta en su casa & Roxanne se había recogido la alborotada melena en una coleta mal hecha que dejaba suelto algunos mechones de cabello & su flequillo cubriendo una parte de su cara mientras caminaba sin dirección alrededor de la casa.

-¡Liam, mi amor!- Exclamó al ver al pequeño & lo llenó de beso. Lorcan observó enternecido la escena & se agachó a la altura de ambos.

-Liam, campeón ¿por qué no vas a jugar a tu habitación? Papi quiere hablar con mami.- Le dijo al pequeño que no dudó en obedecer a su padre.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Scamander.- Dijo ella una vez el niño se fue & se paró derecha, con la intención clara de alejarse de allí.

-Roxanne, mi amor, por favor déjame explicarte. No es lo que tú crees.- Pidió, caminando detrás de ella, intentando convencerla.

-¿Qué quieres explicar, ah? ¿El trabajito que hacías con Parkinson? Tranquilo, sé bien que clase de trabajitos hacían. Ella lo dejó más que claro.- Exclamó, volteándose hacia él.

-¡No es así, Roxanne! Ella ni siquiera debía estar ahí.- Replicó él.

-Si no debía estar ahí ¿Qué hacia ahí?- Exigió saber, dándole cara a Lorcan en espera de una respuesta. El rubio calló, sin saber que responder.- ¡Responde!- Gritó exigente. Nada.- Eso pensé.- Dijo, ella retirándose de la vista de Lorcan una vez más.

-Roxie, yo..-

-¿Tú qué? ¿Tú qué Lorcan? Me vas a decir que estaba allí por simple casualidad.-

-No, yo salí de la oficina por unos papeles & cuando entré ella ya estaba allí. La eché, muchas veces & justo antes de que tu entraras se había ido pero por alguna razón volvió a entrar.- Dijo él, intentando calmarla. Por un segundo pudo reconocer la calma en los ojos de su esposa.

-Ella no trabaja en ese departamento. ¿Qué hacía allí, Lorcan? Le pregunté a Lily & me dijo que no había nadie contigo.- Dijo ella calmada, intentando obtener una respuesta de su marido.

-¡No sé, Roxanne! ¡No sé!- Exclamó desesperado pasando una mano por su cabello.-Ella hace lo que le da gana & probablemente Lily no la vio entrar.- Respondió, él logrando volver a enojar a Roxanne.

-¡Pudiste haberla echado, Lorcan!-Le gritó ella. El calló, ella tenía razón pudo haberla echado desde un principio más sabiendo que Roxanne podía llegar en cualquier momento a visitarlo o cualquier cosa. La rivalidad de esas dos era prácticamente insuperable.

-¿Sabes qué? Cree lo que quieras.- Dijo, sin saber que más decir. No quería pelear, & ella no ayudaba demasiado con eso.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Te odio!- Gritó ella de vuelta.

Fin Flashback

-& estoy aquí.- Terminó de relatar el rubio. Para este tiempo ya no quedaba nada en su vaso.

-Vaya lío, cuñado.- Fue lo único que Fred dijo, Lorcan suspiró.-Tranquilo, solo está celosa. Se le pasará. Mímala & todo estará bien.

-Fred, tengo miedo a la reacción de tu hermana. A veces es tan impulsiva & hace las cosas sin pensar, sin medir las consecuencias & tengo miedo que ella…que ella…-Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la frase.

-Oye, no te dejará. Ella simplemente no lo hará.- Le dijo él con firmeza.- Te necesita & tú la necesitas. Seguramente está en casa, preparando algo sencillo de comer para ti & para Liam. Ella comerá, se irá a dormir & cuando llegues, hablarán.- Dijo él como si supiera lo que pasaría.

-¿Qué debo decirle?- Preguntó.

-Es mi hermana, no mi novia.- Dijo él, quitándose ese peso de encima.- Haz estado con ella unos…¿Cuántos años?

-6 años. 3 de novios, 3 de casados.- Respondió.

-Bueno, 6 años & en realidad estoy consciente de que es así, que haz tenido más de una pelea con ella por celos & no es algo que no puedan arreglar.- Dijo él.

Fred tenía razón, ambos eran celosos aunque Lorcan la sobrepasaba ella solo tenía celos con fundamento & aunque le costara aceptarlo, tenía razones para estar celosa.

-Te lo agradezco, enserio Fred. Me has ayudado mucho.- Le dijo con sinceridad, una sonrisa genuina cruzó por sus labios.

-No hay de qué cuñado.- Sonrió.- Sigue en pie lo de hace…6 años. Le haces daño a mi hermano & te voy a dejar sin más descendencia.- Amenazó. Lorcan rió.

Había pasado ya varias horas desde que llegó a esa casa & luego de comer un poco, con la esperanza de encontrar algo hecho por Roxanne en casa, se retiró con su pequeño dormido en brazos.

-¿Roxie?-Llamó en un susurro al entra a la casa.

Silencio.

Caminó al cuarto de Liam, la cuna estaba desvestida para que él lo acostara & lo arropara. Se había ido a dormir. Buscó el peluche de Liam para acomodarlo a su lado, pero no lo encontró. Entonces recordó que estaban peleados. Suspiró. En la puerta de la habitación había una nota.

"Hay algo de comida para ti en la cocina & un biberón para Liam en el refrigerador. –R" El sonrió ante la nota & adivinó que había llorado al escribirla ya que había una pequeña parte donde la tinta se corría porque hubo presencia de agua.

Abrió la puerta & la encontró recostada en su lado de la cama, al igual que siempre que peleaban o que él llegaba tarde el trabajo. El peluche de Liam se había caído al suelo & ella se removía un poco incómoda. Sonrió.

Roxanne se había acostumbrado a dormir con Lorcan, abrazada a él & aspirando su olor. Cuando peleaban ella siempre se iba a dormir antes & se acostaba en el lado de él, abrazando el peluche de Liam en busca del olor de rubio para poder dormir. Cuando Lorcan llegaba tarde del trabajo, hacía lo mismo. Aunque estuvieran peleados Lorcan no podía evitar refugiar a Roxanne debajo de sus brazos & su cuerpo mientras dormían porque sino ella no dormiría tranquila en toda la noche & al otro día se la pasaría triste & con sueño.

Se había acostumbrado tanto al olor & la presencia de Lorcan que se removía cada vez que no sentía el olor de él cerca.

Él se acercó a ella & sus sospechas de que había estado llorando fueron acertadas al ver el rostro de su chica con rastros de lágrimas. Él colocó su mano en el rostro de su esposa & en ese momento ella se relajó, reconociendo el aroma de su esposo.

Se agachó a la altura de la cama & besó con delicadeza los labios de la pelinaranja.

-Roxie.- La llamó en un susurro. Ella se removió, en busca de algo de calor de Lorcan, pero este no estaba en la cama lo que hizo la morena fruncir la nariz.- Roxie, amor.- La volvió a llamar esta vez rozando sus labios con los de ella.

-Lorcan.- Murmuró ella, correspondiendo el beso por un segundo & luego se despertó momentáneamente.- ¡Lorcan! Lo siento mi amor, perdón yo..perdóname por favor, te creo yo solo…- Comenazó a decir ella con la voz quebrada antes de que de sus ojo salieran unas gruesas lágrimas.

-Sh, Roxie tranquila.- Limpió una lágrima con su pulgar.- No llores, preciosa.

-No me dejes, yo te amo. No podría odiarte nunca, por favor quédate. Lo siento mucho, te prometo que…-Decía entre lágrimas & pequeños sollozos hasta que él unió sus labios a los de ella, subiéndose a la cama & sentándola en su falda.

-No llores más preciosa. No me iré, no podría dejarte.- Le dijo él en un susurro limpiando las lágrimas con delicados besos.- Te amo, no podría odiarte nunca mi vida.- Le dijo con ternura, acariciando su mejilla tal cual niña pequeña.

-¿En serio?- Él asintió, sonriéndole.- Te amo Lorcan, te amo mucho.- Le dijo ella ante de lanzarse a besarlo nuevamente pero profundizando el beso de inmediato logrando sacarle un gruñido al rubio.

La morena se las arregló para quedar sentada a horcadas sobre su marido, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera & con sus brazos afirmándole el cuello mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

En un ágil pero delicado movimiento Lorcan posicionó a Roxanne bajo su cuerpo, descansando en la cama pero sin dejar de besarla con suavidad & delicadez. Roxanne pasó sus manos del cuello de Lorcan a la corbata & botones de la camisa, quitándoselos ambos. Él se separó un poco de ella & le sonrió divertido a lo que ella se mordió el labio.

-Te voy a hacer el amor, princesa.- Le susurró con ternura al oído, haciendo que Roxanne se estremeciera bajo sus brazos.

-¿& Liam?- Preguntó en voz baja.

-Durmiendo.- Le respondió, retomando su besos en el cuello de la morena. Con suavidad quitó la polera de pijama de ella. Sonrió al ver que no traía sujetador, viéndola sonrojarse.- Luego de tantos años & sigues sonrojándote.-Susurró sobre sus labios, besándola una vez más.

-Sigues poniéndome nerviosa.- Admitió ella, sonriendo & acariciando el pecho marcado de su esposo.

Lorcan bajó su mano por el rostro de Roxanne, acariciando su cuello & sus senos de paso haciéndola gemir hasta que llegó al vientre de la chica. Sin dejar de mirarla a lo ojos le quitó los shorts, dejándola solo en su prenda interior.

-Tan hermosa como siempre.- Ella sonrió & lo atrajo a sí para besarlo. Bajó sus manos al cinturón del pantalón de Lorcan & luego de desabrocharlo, se deshizo del mismo. No sin antes de que Lorcan de quitara los zapatos con sus propios pies.

Se besaron mutuamente, con lentitud & ternura, sintiéndose & amándose el uno al otro. Sin prisas, sin apuros, solo ellos dos amándose entre sí.

Lorcan retiró la última prenda de Roxanne & ella hizo lo mismo.

-Mírame.- Le pidió con ternura, posicionándose entre sus piernas.-Te amo.- Gimió sobre los labios de la pelinaranaja, ahogando el gemido de ella en el beso en cuanto entró en ella.

Sus movimientos fueron tiernos, delicados. Quería disfrutar de su esposa, disfrutar del momento. Escucharla susurrar su nombre & gemir era algo que lo excitaba & lo llenaba de alegría. Quería que ella disfrutara, que sintiera en cada acto, en cada beso & caricia que él la amaba con todo su ser.

Mientras Lorcan seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, besando húmedamente su cuello sintió las paredes de la chica contraerse en su miembro & el gemido alto de su esposa, indicando que había llegado al climax. Tras dos estocadas más, él hizo lo mismo gimiendo su nombre.

Se retiró de dentro de ella & se acomodó cómodamente al lado de la pelinaranja, con una capa ligera de sudor cubriendo ambos cuerpos, se abrazaron & cubrieron con una sábana.

-Te amo.- Susurró ella para su marido.- Eres tan tierno & especial conmigo, solo haces que logre amarte más cada día.- Añadió luego, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la cara de su rubio esposo.

-Tú eres especial & hermosa, te mereces que te trate como lo que eres. Una hermosa princesa & dueña de mi vida & de mi corazón.- Le respondió él, besando cortamente & con suavidad sus labios.

Las palabras sobraban en aquel momento, ellos sabían lo que sentían & no era necesario decir más.

-¿Lorcan?-Llamó Roxanne en un muy bajo susurro, preguntándose si se había quedado dormido ya que traía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Sí?-Respondió él, con una sonrisa en un susurro igual de bajo que el de ella.

Roxanne sonrió.

-Serás papá otra vez.-Susurró con una pizca de terror en la voz, ya que no sabía de qué forma podría tomar él aquella noticia.

-Roxie, aún es muy pronto para…-Comenzó a hablar, sonriendo con ternura a su esposa.

-No, no lo digo por…por lo que acabamos de hacer.- Se sonrojó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Lorcan rió & besó su cabello. Era tan tierna.- Estoy embarazada.- Aseguró ella luego, levantando su rostro.

Él la miró por un momento, en busca de alguna pizca de broma en sus ojos pero nada.

-¿Enserio?- Ella asintió.- Tu…yo…-Acarició el vientre de su esposa con una radiante sonrisa.- ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Fui a San Mungo, le pedí a Vic que me atendiera porque estaba sintiéndome extraña. Me informó que tenía 7 semanas casi 8 & aunque se supone que no, pude escuchar los latidos de los bebés.- Dijo ella, sonriendo.- Fui a la oficina a decirte…por eso era sorpresa pero, bueno, y sabes que pasó.- Hizo una mueca.

-Olvida eso bonita.- Besó su frente & luego frunció un poco el ceño.- Espera ¿los bebés?- Interrogó.

-O las.- Respondió sonriendo.- Pueden ser niñas. Vic dijo que se escuchaban dos latidos.- Añadió luego, con una sonrisa alegre.

Lorcan sonrió aún más.

-Serán niñas & serán iguales a ti.-

-Tendrán tus ojos.- Reclamó ella.

-No tienes idea de cómo te amo.- Dijo, sin dejar de mirarla. Ella sonrió.

-Ni tu de cómo yo te amo a ti.-Respondió ella.

-¡Seré papá otra vez!- Exclamó emocionado en un susurro.- & con la mejor mujer del mundo.- Culminó, Roxanne soltó una risita.-Duerme princesa.- Besó su cabeza.-Digo, princesas.

-¿Cómo sabes que serán niñas?-

-Instinto paterno.- Respondió & acarició su panza con una mano.- Niñas, papi ya las ama.- Susurró cerca del estómago de Roxanne, ella casi llora de ternura.

-Eres el mejor padre.-

-& tú la mejor madre.- Regresó a su lugar, abrazando a su esposa una vez más.- Ya, duerme. Tengo 3 mujeres por las que cuidar & deben descansar.- Ella no dijo nada & se acurrucó en el pecho de Lorcan, cerrando los ojos & aspirando el olor de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el rubio sintiera la respiración acompasada de la pelinaranja, adivinando que dormía. Segundos después, él durmió.

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo.**

Espero que les haya gustado, añadan a favoritos, dejen reviews & todo eso, por favor c: 

**Chao!**


End file.
